In order to close parking lots, driveways and access roads, it is known to use barriers or gates equipped with corresponding actuating means which can be remote-controlled. Such barriers usually have a rigid cast-iron base which on its upper part, has the shape of some kind of a spherical head and a correspondingly built barrier which can swing thereabout by approximately 90.degree.. Such a barrier or blocking device is known from German Patent 19 60 399.0.
A blocking device, which is basically the same, is known from German Patent 27 12 546.8, but in this case the stable, cast-iron post has been eliminated. In this case also, the barrier per se is swingable around an articulation located at the top of the post, whereby a locking device ensures that it can also be actuated manually, in a simple manner.
Also known are the round or square section simple posts, blocking driveways or accesses, which are foldable and which allow access to the driveway or the entrance way be being folded down. The folding of the posts is done manually in this case and, for this purpose, the driver has to leave the vehicle. This is bothersome and disadvantageous, praticularly in bad weather.
Finally, such a vehicle trying to park frequently creates an inconvenient traffic hindrance. Besides, it is also necessary to equip the barrier post with a lock, in order to prevent the folding down of the post by unauthorized persons, for passage.
Also, finally a barrier post is known (German open application 35 14 626.5) which is swingable about a horizontal hinge, located at ground level. The motor and drive required for the swinging motion are located in the swingable part of the post, i.e. the tube. This presents considerable maintenance advantages and which particularly facilitates the use of such barrier posts in car ports, since the overall height of the post of its bases can be considerably limited and preliminary work in or on the ground of the car port is not required. The motor can be provided with a control element, which is remote-controlled, so that the driver can fold the post down or up from the vehicle.
In the case of this known barrier post, there is the disadvantage that, in the area of the articulation, jamming points exist, which especially in the case of careless handling, but also during assembly and disassembly, can become danger points. It is also disadvantageous that for the raising or lowering, but particularly for the raising of the post, considerable force has to be applied, whereby in the known device a cable is used, which in addition also has to be guided. The mechanic effort is thus relatively high.